Cameras are used to record events on a continuous basis, but finding a specific event may require a significant amount of time to scan through recorded media. Moreover, cameras are typically statically mounted, or follow a preset panning path. Nefarious individuals who can anticipate the camera's field of view may be able to avoid having their image recorded.